Timeless Love
by Vamp lover94
Summary: After over 155 years have past, an old face shows up in Forks that could change Jasper's life forever. Jasper/OC


**NOTE: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Vamp Lover94 is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter One

I guess I should explain who I am My name is Azrael Whitlock and I'm 155 years old. I was born September 10, 1844 to Harley and Margaret Petrova.

My family was very wealthy and my parents held a very high status in our town. My father was a very good business man and pretty much ran the town. My mother was very much involved in all of the things that the other wealthy women in the town did.

I was very good at playing the part of the perfect daughter, including being a good example to all of the other children I was forced to be around with all of the time. Or shall I say most of the time.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my high status within the community, but I knew that there was more to life than being rich and important. I wore the dresses and attended all of the events and acted like the perfect little princes everyone treated me like, but I never quite fit in and I didn't want to.

You see, my best friend was the son of our gardener. His name was Jasper Whitlock. His father, Silas was a farmer and his mother, Verna attended to our gardens and she would often bring him along with her when she came to our house.

He was born only five days before me so we got along very well, and soon became best friends.

I was my true self when I was with him. I was not the daughter of a wealthy family; I was just Ezra, a girl who loved the outdoors and the simplicity of the world that was not influenced yet by man. I was more like two separate people. When I was home, I was a princess and acted as such, but when I was with Jasper in the woods, I was a devil in a dress.

We both loved the woods and we would spend much of our time out wandering around and even hunted animals for his family. We also loved to fight, but I think I liked it more. I liked the brutality of fighting and I found Jasper to be a bit taken back by my love of the fight. He always said I would be a perfect soldier.

We would spend hours with our swords fighting one another and fought hand to hand combat and I was very, very good. I even beat Jasper most of the time.

When we were 17, I could see that Jasper truly felt like it was his duty to join the military. I tried to talk him out of it, especially since he was too young to join, but I knew him too well to know that this was what he needed to do.

So, on a beautiful night in August we laid down under the stars and talked for hours and he told me how much I meant to him and that he would return once the war was over and we would be together again and we could finally start a family and live out the rest of our days together in peace.

Five days later he showed up on my door step in his uniform. He said he was leaving and handed me a little box. I hugged him for the last time and with that he turned and left. Never to be seen from again.

I had always had a crush on him and could never tell if he felt the same way towards me and now I would never know. I was so upset that I ran into the woods and cried for hours. It was near nightfall what I noticed a man watching me. I was so frightened by his red eyes I didn't noticed him leap forward and bite my neck.

Days later I was a vampire and I soon learned I was created to be in an army of newborn vampires to fight others for territory. This is where things get interesting. The man who created me had told me to kill another newborn. To "test my strength" as he put it, I refused and instead of him yelling at me or whatever, he backed off. I ran a way and spent the next year learning as to why he didn't.

I am very powerful. So powerful, that I make every other vampire on the planet look pathetic. I'm not only stronger and faster than other vampires but I have a gift that makes even the Volturi tremble to their very core.

Some vampires can read minds, make you think you're in horrible pain, know your every thought, make you see things that aren't there, or whatever else you can think of. But I have the power over the entire mind. I can do all of those and more. I can shield my mine from those with mind powers and shield others as well. I can get in your head and make you believe whatever I want you to.

When it comes to the mind there is nothing I can't do, and this is why there isn't a vampire I know who isn't afraid of me. If I don't like you or what you are doing I don't have to kill you myself. I can make you do it yourself or have you friend do it, or your mate, and there is no stopping me.

It's not just the mind either, I am immune to every known vampire power out there, both mentally and physically. And to top it off I am also telekinetic, meaning I can move things with my mind.

The Volturi fear that I will turn them against themselves and take over the throne as "head vampire".

I don't much care for them but until they give me a good reason I will keep them around, just because I don't want to me some kind of vampire queen. I prefer to stay out of site and interfere only when I have to.

It's because I'm not so public with my power that I have become somewhat of a vampire boogeyman. There are those who believe I am real and those that think I'm just a myth. I mean would you believe that there is a vampire that is so powerful that the most powerful of our kind are afraid of it?

While I'm not terrorizing the Volturi, I'm usually in the south (Like Texas) keeping an eye on the newborn wars. They aren't as common as before but they still exist and I have been trying to end them all together. I have killed so many of the leaders that most have either run off or have stayed hidden from me, because down here I am no boogeyman, I am the real thing.

So now that y'all know who I am I guess I can get on with the rest of my story…

**I hope y'all like this chapter. I hope to write another soon. This story has been in the back of my mind foe so long that I figured I write it down and post to see what y'all think. Please leave a review and let me know I f should continue with the story or not. **

**~Jessie**


End file.
